


think before i talk

by softsocky



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, TEENY TINY BABY FIC, and i drunk i little toooooo much maybe, i amo not, i just got home from abirthday party, i was emo and wrote this tiny little thing, to be held responsbile for this, which is bad as i am bad with alcohol but its ok bcuase BINU, wowowo this is garbage liek MEEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/softsocky
Summary: Bin gets woken up by a drunken Dongmin.





	think before i talk

**Author's Note:**

> as always i remain uncreative an duseless at making up titels of stories so here!!! astrid s's think before i talk
> 
> ps. ur girl inteoxicated so UNEDITED

Bin was a deep sleeper. So deep, in fact, that it took Dongmin almost an hour to wake him in the mornings. It was something that had started as a child, where Bin would stay up late on weekends and sleep well into the afternoon. As he grew older, he became more aware of the fact that he had shit to _do_ on weekends – but no matter how hard he tried to get out of his old ways, a deep sleeper he remained.

Which is why he was surprised to find himself woken up to the sound of the bedroom door opening and shutting as Dongmin slipped in.  He had been at an old school-friends 21st birthday – something he had been dreading all week, as it was _themed,_ and while Bin found it hilarious to see Dongmin dressed up in a cliché angel costume, Dongmin was annoyed at the lack of creativity (“I hate it, Binnie. What kind of theme is Angels & Demons?”). Although over the past year or so Dongmin had grown more comfortable in his skin, actually finding the confidence to be more open and out there, he still hated unnecessary attention – and costumes combined with loud music and alcohol _always_ made way for unnecessary attention.  

Bin, on the other hand, _loved_ seeing Dongmin in an angel costume. To Bin, it was very fitting. Dongmin _was_ an angel in his eyes – both physically (obviously) and mentally. His facial features were otherworldly, unlike anything he’d ever seen before. He was outrageously handsome, like some kind of renaissance painting. He was a classic beauty, smooth skin and a slightly defined waist, perfect for Bin to wrap his arms around. But it was his _mind_ that got to Bin the most. He was so smart, his knowledge so broad and extent that Bin wouldn’t even know where to start. He was caring and kind, and so damn _humble_ that Bin could _cry_ upon seeing him each and every morning.

God, Bin was so lucky that this boy was _his._ He got to kiss him and hold him and call him his _boyfriend_ while the world watched on in jealousy.

All the while, Dongmin was incredibly fun – he was funny and quirky and pulled out one-liners from nowhere, leaving him and the rest of the band speechless on numerous occasions. But that being said, he was fairly straight-laced. It was one of his many quirks that Bin had fallen in love with. His organisation and his planning, so formal and compartmentalised.

So to see Dongmin stumbling through the door, tripping over his own feet, struggling to get his sweater from over his head – Bin was _amused_ to say the least. Not only that, but his boyfriend was unfairly cute. Cheap plastic halo headband still on his head, wings trapped in the arms of the sweater – hence why he was struggling so much – and glitter all in his hair, he looked small and delicate, like he could fit in Bin’s pocket. Bin was so fond of this boy, older by _not that bloody much_ , but some days, he felt years above him in age. But right now? _Shit._ All Bin wanted to do was wrap him up, hold him close, whisper sweet nothings to him and listen to him talk about his night. Bin wanted to take _care_ of him, as though _he_ were the angel, and not Dongmin.

Despite the amusing view, Bin started to feel bad for his boyfriend. Pushing himself of the bottom bunk, which they now shared six nights out of seven (the seventh is usually spent apart, visiting family), and placed his hands on Dongmin’s shoulders. The boy froze, startled, and turned towards him. His body moved too quick for his brain, and he fell forwards, tripping over his feet, _again,_ and face-first into Bin’s chest. There was an almighty yelp, and then a huff of air against Bin’s bare chest, Dongmin’s hair tickling the skin under his jaw.

Bin felt Dongmin drag his nose along his skin, along his collarbones and along his jugular. He hummed, “you smell so _good_.” Bin chuckled, brushed away Dongmin’s wild hair from his mouth.

“Do I?”

Another hum, a swaying body in his arms, another stumble (Bin caught him every time). “ _So good,”_ this time there was something wet on his neck, and a groan of delight.

Bin pulled away, “did you just _lick_ me?”

Dongmin giggled, slapping at his chest. “M-maybe!” He pressed his head back into Bin’s chest, still giggling, _still_ giving Bin heart problems.

Bin pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “How was your party?”

Dongmin pressed closer in his arms, and Bin tightened his hold around him in return, drawing them tight around his waist, sitting his hands on the small of his back. Dongmin shrugged. “It was fine. Lots of cake and singing.” Dongmin didn’t particularly like cake, but one he was drinking, he had a sweet-tooth like no other.

“I missed my boyfriend, though.”

His words were slurred – from the alcohol he had consumed, but also from the way his mouth was muffled against Bin’s chest. But Bin had heard him. Bin ducked his head down, hiding his blush in Dongmin’s hair – not that he would have even noticed the rise of heat on his cheeks. He rambled on.

“You would like him, I think, maybe.” Bin hummed, encouraging him to continue. “He has the most amazing smile,” Dongmin squealed in his arms, shaking his head back and forth along his skin. Dongmin had never been this intoxicated before – so much so that he didn’t remember he was _with_ his boyfriend as he spoke about missing his boyfriend.

“The best smile, the absolute _best smile._ And you know what? I don’t even think he realises. His teeth are so pretty and white and wow, he’s so pretty himself – his last name is _Moon,_ and I think maybe the moon gets jealous of my boyfriend sometimes because the moon is so average compared to him. And the moon is the most beautiful so you _know_ Binnie is beautiful. I wouldn’t lie to you, okay?”

Bin nodded, “I know you wouldn’t. I trust you.”

Dongmin nodded, “yes, good. Do you know where he is?”

“Who?”

“My boyfriend, silly,” he slapped at his chest again. “I miss him.”

Bin smirked. “Did you want to call him?”

Dongmin pulled away enough for Bin to see the glint of excitement in his eyes, and to see the older boy scramble into his pockets for his phone. It took him three tries to get his passcode in correctly, and a few minutes trying to find his contacts list. Finally, he was dialling Bin’s number.

The piercing shrill of his phone sounded into the room, and Bin saw the exact moment that Dongmin realised. He glanced from his phone, to the bed where the sound of the ringing was coming from, and to Bin in front of him. He saw the cloud of confusion clear into familiarity and recognition and he barely had time to prepare himself for an armful of Dongmin, lips pressing wild kisses all over his face.

“Binnie! Binnie! My _boyfriend,_ you’re here, you’re _here!”_ He managed to get the sentence out between all the kisses, and he was all up in Bin’s personal space but he didn’t care. He let the drunken boy push him to the bed, let him push him flat onto his back, and allowed him to crawl into his arms with no intention of moving.

He ran his lips up and down his neck, before sliding his jaw, over his cheek, and finding his lips. Bin could taste strawberries and champagne, undertones of vodka and cheap beer, and something different, something constant – something that was the taste of Dongmin himself, something that couldn’t be pinpointed.

Bin pulled away from him, tugged Dongmin’s stray, exploring hands away from his crotch and into his own hands. “I love you Dongmin,” he whispered, kissing the boy in question between his eyebrows.

Dongmin squealed, shaking in Bin’s arms.

“I love you, too, Binnie!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> holla at yo girl katie bc i ahte myself


End file.
